


The Courtship of Severus Snape (Traducido)

by Adara_Rose, Ramc95



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Cuando Severus se revela como omega, su vida se pone al revés. Con pretendientes arrastrándose por él y un admirador desconocido escribiendo poesía apasionada y enviando libros que solo pocos tenían el lujo de obtener, uno pensaría que él tenía bastante ya. Excepto que está Sirius Black. ¿Y Lily? Bueno, ella no ayuda en absoluto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pueden leer el fic original en Inglés por medio del siguiente enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050930/chapters/18443107

  
En quinto año los estudiantes de  Hogwarts fueron  reunidos una mañana de San Valentín, susurrando y empujando entre ellos mientras se agolpaban en el aula de pociones.   
  
Fue el único día en que todo el estudiante tenía prohibido Faltar. Todo y cada estudiante tenía el mandato de asistir.   
  
Slytherins  y  Hufflepuffs  y  Ravenclaws  y  Gryffindors  juntos. La única excusa que posiblemente aceptaba era la muerte. Por otra parte, podrían revivir al alumno para que asista.   
  
El profesor  Slughorn se apoyó en su escritorio y cruzó los brazos. Llevaba una túnica más rancia que de costumbre, anticipando más problemas de los que teníamos. Después de todo, él estaba lidiando con casi el triple de la cantidad de estudiantes que normalmente asisten a sus clases.   
  
Miró hacia el vestíbulo con una distracción apenas contenida mientras que los miraba luchando entre sí para conseguir asientos en los bancos de la primera fila.   
  
Incluso  Black  y  Lupin ,  gryffindors  de quinto año que generalmente se escondían en la parte de atrás, tenían sentados en una mesa de la segunda fila y lo observaban con una temeridad apenas oculta.  
  
El profesor esperó hasta que la tensión en la habitación se hizo tan gruesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo antes de hablar.   
  
\- **Llega un momento** \- comenzó y de inmediato el parloteo murió a un nivel donde, si   Slughorn  dejara de hablar, habrías podido oír una gota caer. - **En qué cada joven bruja o vida de mamá, donde se revela una parte importante de su identidad** \- Hizo una pausa dramática, observando con satisfacción como cada uno de los ojos en la habitación de manera ansiosa.   
  
**-Estando hablando, por supuesto, del día de la revelación, que para ustedes es hoy.**  
  
**Hoy en día, descubrirán si biología mente alfa, beta u omega** \- Hubo otra vez una risotada de entusiasmo y entusiasmo entre los adolescentes y  Slughorn  ajustó su postura perezosa, esperando pacientemente hasta que casi todo se calmó.   
  
**-Como saben sin dudar** \- finalmente se queda con una nota falsa y aburrida en su voz - **la clase biológica es en estos días una pequeña parte de la comunidad mágica. Las subastas de omega, por ejemplo, han sido proscritas desde 1683. Confío en que han aprendido todo sobre el tema con el profesor Binns -**  
  
Hubo asentimientos y murmullos de confirmación. Algunos de ellos hicieron una mueca ante la segunda mención del nombre de su profesor de Historia.   
  
Así que para los pocos afortunados de ustedes que en este día se separan como Omega, tienen un cortejo que esperar. Que el mejor alfa gane y todo eso.   
  
El propio  Slughorn era un beta, como un ochenta y cinco por ciento de la población de la Inglaterra mágica, así que nunca había sido importado mucho.   
  
\- **Está bien** \- dijo, calculando que ya era la hora de los jóvenes que tenían delante tenía un aneurisma de puro nervios, - **vamos a empezar, ¿verdad? -**

 

  
(...)

 

 

  
  
Lily  Evans  separó un mechón de pelo rojo vivo de su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo el caldero frente a ella. Ella nerviosamente alisó su túnica otra húmeda de  Ravenclaw  y se preguntó no inquietarse.   
  
Si ella respirara en la dirección del cucharón antes de que la posición estuviera terminada, su compañero de pociones  Severus  Snape  iba a cortarle la cabeza.   
  
En lugar de eso,  Lily  miró hacia abajo la poción barboteando lentamente y se sentía mal de su estómago.   
  
Esta poción, después de haber agregado tres gotas de su propia sangre fresca, identificación a su clase biológica.  
  
Esto no tiene confundirse con el sexo biológico; Lily  sabía que era mujer desde que era una niña. Sin embargo, ahora tenía quince años y no sabía cuál era su clase. A diferencia de los niños  muggles , Que podría revelar en cualquier momento entre los doce y veinte años, los niños brujos fueron algunos de los que hechizos muy específicos para protegerlos.   
  
Estos hechizos se rompieron por la poción que acababa de elaborar tan pronto como el joven en una cuestión que se había cumplido el quince años, una edad que el mundo mágico consideraba maduro para el cortejo.   
  
Había sido un alivio y una molestia para ella desde que tenía una vez años y su hermana mayor Petunia presentó como una versión beta.  
  
Ella había estado muriendo por conocer su propia clase desde entonces, pero después de haber sido puesto bajo el hechizo de su primer día en  Hogwarts  eso era imposible.   
  
Ella   miró a Severus con ansiosos ojos verdes. Parecía tan tranquilo como un pepino, lavando la última herramienta que lo utilizó.   
  
No era un chico guapo, pero le gustaban sus intensos ojos oscuros y su sentido del humor clásico. Nunca había conocido en toda su vida a alguien que pudiera hacerle reír.   
  
Nadie hasta que conoció a  Severus. Su cabello oscuro, que tenía una desafortunada tendencia a ser un poco más grasosa, el colgaba alrededor de la cara, que buscaba desesperadamente un corte, y sus manos, los dedos, el mismo trabajo rápido y eficientemente.   
  
**-¿Qué crees que serás?** \- Ella finalmente se preocupó cuando él no estaba interesado en cualquier tema de conversación. Últimamente se había mostrado hosco, y se estaba haciendo eso.   
  
**-No lo sé** \- dijo en un tono severo mientras enjuagaba la cuchilla de corte por última vez, la volvía a colocar en su base de cuero y la ponía en la bandeja de ingredientes, lista para ser llevada de vuelta al almacén.   
  
**-Nunca pensé en eso. Beta, supongo** \- Eso fue todo lo que ella hizo, pero que en su lugar   Lily colocó dos pequeños vasos en su escritorio y la cuchara la poción en ellos. Había suficiente para llenar los vasos, una dosis para cada uno de ellos. Tendrían que agregar tres gotas de sangre, reportando el color que la poción de color amarillo pálido voltearse y luego beberla para afirmar la revelación.   
  
Rojo para alfa, azul para beta, verde para omega. Lily  esperaba que la tuya se volviese azul, ya que estaba en tanto de como de omegas.   
  
Tales como el hecho de que solo podrían tener hijos en esa combinación - una era solo en tiempo real capaz de impregnar a un omega, el omega solo era capaz de quedar embarazado de un alfa. No quería ese dolor de cabeza adicional cuando buscaba un tipo decente.   
  
**-Ya lo aras** \- se preguntó   Severus, tendiéndole un pequeño y adornado cuchillo. Era el tipo de cuchillo que en el mundo mágico se llamaba una "carta de sangre" y usualmente cada bruja o mago tenía la suya propia que no compartía con nadie. Pero  Lily  siempre compartía todo con  Severus , desde que comenzaba en la escuela, así que para ella era la publicación natural también la carta de sangre.   
  
Era de él, era de ella. Era de ambos. Esperaba que siempre fuera así, sin importar lo que la vida les trajera o lo que pase. Que ans ellos.   
  
\- **Listo** \- confirmó mientras aceptaba la carta de sangre. Lo pasó por la palma de la mano, como   Slughorn le había enseñado, y cómo su sangre salía inmediatamente a la superficie. No dolía; La carta de sangre era un cuchillo mágico que no causaba dolor cuando se usaba. Ese era el peligro; Podrías cortar demasiado profundamente sin darte cuenta. Por eso usualmente no compartías la carta de sangre.   
  
Sosteniendo el ahora sangriento cuchillo sobre su vaso, el tipo de tres brillantes gotas de rojo caían en el enfermizo líquido amarillo.   
  
Luego puso la carta de sangre a un lado para ser limpiada. Ella esperó. Lo mismo hizo  Severus . Ambos miraron atentamente la poción mientras que el corte en la mano de  Lily  se cerraba, gracias a la magia de la hoja que lo había causado.   
  
Lily  soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se volvió azul brillante.  
  
\- **Beta** \- dijo triunfalmente, mientras levantaba el vaso en una especie de tostada. -¡ **Salud** \- Añadío, aturdida de Alivio, MIENTRAS SE la tomaba.   
  
Sabía a agua salada, pero ella bebió de todos los modos. Sentía como si estuviera lleno de sidra efervescente que se extendía por todas partes de su cuerpo. Una parte de ella que no había sabido que estaba durmiendo estaba despertando. Ella bufó con una carcajada, ya que parecía tener cosquillas justo debajo de su piel.   
  
Luego se volcó hacia  Severus , que tenía limpiado la carta de sangre mientras experimentaba los efectos de su clase biológica, moldeando su magia en la bruja que  Lily  sabía que debía ser.   
  
**-Tu turno** \- dijo ella, todavía sintiéndose mareada por el sentimiento. Hizo una cara infeliz que hizo que sus rasgos y sombríos parecieran aún peores, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ese rostro y eso no la perturbaba en absoluto.   
  
\- **Adelante** \- el animó, también podría acabar con eso. Él gruñó algo ininteligible, pero luego dejó que la carta de sangre se deslizara por su palma. Su sangre brilló a la luz de la vela mientras dejaba caer las tres gotas de sangre en el vaso.  Lily  se inclinó hacia delante, apartando su pelo rojo de la cara, mirando con ansiedad el vaso.   
  
\- **Se volverá azul** \- dijo con confianza. - **Solo lo sé. Mira, está cambiando de color-**  
  
Pero entonces su confianza se ha roto en un choque con los colores cambiantes constantemente; Al principio parecía azul, pero seguía profundizando y retrocediendo hasta que se sentaba sobre un verde vívido y brillante.   
  
\- **Omega** -   Lily  dijo, y aunque ella habló suavemente, fue como si tu voz cortara a través de la habitación como una carta de sangre a través de la carne. Cada cabeza se volteo para mirarla a  Severus , que todavía miraba fijamente la poción con una mirada de miedo en su cara.   
  
**-Enhorabuena, señor Snape** -  Slughorn  gritó de alegría, - **¡Un omega! Y por la sombra de tu poción, ¡uno hiper  fértil! -**  
  
Lily  no se unió a su deleite. Tampoco  Severus . De hecho, se veía más un hombre que acababa de ser informado de lo que iban a ahorcar al amanecer.   
  
Lily  palmeó  consoladoramente  su mano recién sanada.   
  
**-Estarás bien** \- dijo, pero incluso incluso sus propios oídos sonó forzado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
  
La Sra. Eileen Snape se sentó en una elegante silla de respaldo alto en la oficina del Director Dumbledore e intentó darle sentido a un mundo que acababa de apagarse.  
  
Su hijo, su bebé, se había presentado como un omega. Nunca en sus sueños más locos había pensado que eso fuera posible; no había habido un omega en su familia desde que su bisabuelo fue retirado tres veces. ¿O era su padre? No podía recordar, y no importaba de todos modos.  
  
Severus se sentó en la silla junto a la suya, frunciendo el ceño como si acabara de ser informado de que iba a tener que resguardar sus COSAS. No es que todavía se hubiera llevado sus COSAS pero esa era la clara impresión que le daba su hosco silencio.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore no habían perdido ni una pizca de su brillo habitual mientras miraba a la bruja con sus viejas y desgastadas túnicas.  
  
Supuso que pertenecía a la familia desde antes de que ella se hubiere casado con su marido muggle, ya que el estilo era uno que recordaba muy cariñosamente.  
  
Su esposo se veía deslumbrante en la celebración de su décimo aniversario. Eileen Snape Prince tenía el cabello oscuro que ya estaba canoso, y líneas en su rostro que no eran de risa. La vida no había sido amable con ella, ni tampoco muy amable con su hijo, que compartía los intensos ojos oscuros de su madre y la desafortunada tendencia a tener el pelo constantemente grasiento.  
  
Dumbledore miró al joven omega en cuestión. Severus estaba sentado en su otra silla de invitados, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso como si estuviera tratando de hacer un agujero solo por voluntad.  
  
En los cinco días transcurridos desde su revelación, sus hormonas habían comenzado a trabajar horas extra para compensar los años perdidos, y el alfa en Dumbledore no podía negar que el olor a omega maduro y sin unir era bastante emocionante.  
  
Pero dado que él también estaba emparejado, esa excitación lo hizo cruzar en gran parte que su propio omega oscuramente radiante estaba ausente en su retiro anual por otros dos días. Lo que no daría por pasar unas horas en la cama de su marido ... Pero eso no era ni aquí ni allí. Ahora se trataba sobre el chico.  
  
—Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que comiences a recibir regalos de cortejo— dijo Dumbledore mientras se servía un poco de té de la ornamentada vasija de plata. —¿Pastel de jengibre?— Le ofreció a Eileen, que negó con la cabeza. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo para que comiera cualquier cosa, y mucho menos un pastel decadente.  
  
—Sr. Dumbledore— ella finalmente dijo cuando admitió que lo más probable es que Severus preferiría que le tiraran los dientes para decir algo.  
  
—Por favor, llámame Albus— interrumpió Dumbledore y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Albus. Me temo que no sé mucho sobre lo que implica presentarse como omega. Al ser una beta, nunca le presté mucha atención y desde que me casé con mi esposo, bueno ...— no quería decir que Tobias solía tener connotaciones cada vez que algo remotamente conectado con el mundo mágico surgía en una conversación en casa.  
  
Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.  
  
—Bueno, antes que nada necesitamos ponerle aSeverus los supresores. Su cuerpo, está despertando y preparándose para el apareamiento, ya está comenzando a producir lo que llamamos la hormona omega. Esto básicamente significa que será irresistible para cualquier alfa en su vecindario y en una escuela con alfas adolescentes, bueno— No terminó su frase, pero Eileen escuchó las implicaciones altas y claras. Los alfas adolescentes, que estaban despertando a su verdadera naturaleza, podrían no ser capaces de detenerse, incluso si los omegas que buscaban no estuvieran dispuestos. Podría terminar muy, muy mal para Severus.  
  
—Por supuesto que también tenemos los alfas sobre los supresores— dijo Albus en tono apaciguador, —pero siempre hay un riesgo. Algunos alfas no son tan escrupulosos como quisiéramos que fueran— Se sirvió más de la deliciosa torta de jengibre. Fue hecha como a él le gustaba, y hasta ahora había tenido dos rebanadas.  
  
Eileen bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Albus, donde una delgada banda de oro le mostraba que estaba casado.  
  
—¿Qué clase eres, director?— Preguntó, sin saber realmente por qué estaba preguntando. Albus le sonrió, y se sintió un poco cuando era pequeño y su madre la trajo a ver a Santa Claus en la ciudad.  
  
—Soy alfa, señora Snape. No te preocupes, he estado felizmente emparejado durante casi treinta años— Se rió para sí mismo. —cause un gran escándalo en mi época—  
  
—¿Oh? ¿Cómo es posible?— Ella lo miró, curiosa.  
  
—Como resultado, los supresores no funcionan en nadie con sangre de criatura— dijo, divertido. —Y mi compañero es lo que se conoce como tri-omega: es la pareja perfecta para dos alfas. Su otro esposo, también un alfa, es un hombre lobo. Eso hubiera estado bien si no fuera por el hecho de que él, mi omega, tenía catorce años en ese momento y yo era su maestro— Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirse avergonzado por todo el asunto y se sentía feliz con la bendición. Él había recibido en sus dos amores. Porque amaba no solo a su oscuro y delicioso omega sino también a su compañero alfa. Hicieron un trío extraño, cierto, pero que tenía sentido de la manera más maravillosa. Pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse en fantasías de lo que podía esperar que sucediera cuando Tom regresara de su retiro.  
  
—Querido Severus aquí ha recibido esta mañana su primera dosis, y tomará los supresores semanalmente hasta que encuentre un alfa que considere adecuado. Esto se hace a través de un cortejo, que luego lleva a una reunión si Severus encuentra que el alfa es un contendiente adecuado para su mano. En esta reunión, si los dos son compatibles, sentirán la necesidad de vincularse, aunque ambos estarán usando supresores. El vínculo no permitirá que se evite si son compatibles—  
  
La cabeza de Eileen estaba nadando de información, pero se aferró a la parte más importante para ella.  
  
—¿Lo cortejarán?— Preguntó nerviosa.  
  
—Sí. Espere buenos regalos razonablemente pronto. En este punto, todos los estudiantes que han presentado han sido registrados en el ministerio, tanto con su estado como con el nivel esperado de dicho estado. La poción de Severus se convirtió en una esmeralda muy viva, lo que sugiere que muy fácilmente quedará embarazado de su pareja. Será muy buscado, incluso si ...— Dumbledore se detuvo justo a tiempo. No serviría de nada insultar el aspecto de omega con olor delicioso. O falta de ellos  
  
Eileen se volteó hacia su hijo en un intento de animarlo.  
  
—Puedes hacer que salten a través de los aros, cariño— dijo. —¿No sería divertido?—  
  
  
Severus rodó sus ojos oscuros hacia ella, pero permaneció obstinadamente en silencio. Eileen suspiró profundamente y finalmente aceptó un trozo de la deliciosa torta de jengibre.  
  
Resultó ser tan deliciosa como parecía.  
  
El primer regalo de cortejo apareció a la mañana siguiente. Llegó con bastante pompa y circunstancia en medio del desayuno, llevado por dos grandes y elegantes lechuzas rojizas. Severus se hundió en su silla, deseando nada más que desaparecer cuando las risas de sus compañeros de casa hicieron que sus oídos se quemaran de rojo por la vergüenza, pero las lechuzas no se disuadieron y siguieron ululando hasta que él acepto el paquete.  
  
Habiendo huido del gran salón por la relativa seguridad de su dormitorio, descubrió que el regalo recién adquirido era una elegante túnica púrpura adornada. Estaba realzado con bordados de oro que chocaban terriblemente con su piel cetrina y lo hacía sentir como un pavo real enfermizo cuando se miraba en el espejo. Lily, cuando lo vio más tarde ese día, no tuvo reparos en estallar en una risa levemente histérica después de haber echado un vistazo a la maldita cosa.  
  
—¡Te ves como un pavo real!— Gritó, imitando sus pensamientos exactamente. —¡Un pavo real en mudo !—  
  
—Gracias— gruñó mientras se la sacaba y la arrojaba al piso como si fuera basura, luciendo como se sentía en este momento. Honestamente, ¿qué uso tenía de una bata así? ¡Y violeta también! Se veía terrible en morado.  
  
El segundo, el tercero y el cuarto regalo de cortejo, todos de diferentes alfas, no resultaron mucho mejores. Ropa de lujo que no sería atrapado muerto en una zanja, todos ellos. Los envió a la casa de Madame Malkin para su reventa.  
  
Pero el décimo día después de haber presentado como omega, algo cambió. Había pasado la mayor parte del día evitando a Black y Potter como la peste (Black se había presentado como alfa y aparentemente su madre insistía más en que pusiera un bebé en Severus lo antes posible, preferiblemente ayer), y estaba harto de todo, deseó no haber nacido nunca.  
  
Ni siquiera Lily podía animarlo, aunque lo intentó con bastante desesperación. No podía saber que parte de su mal humor se debía a la aceptación reacia de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella quisiera casarse con él ahora.  
  
Como el resto del mundo, esperaba que se casara con una de las alfas idiotas que competían por su mano. Como si quisiera una idiota que claramente no hubiera investigado sobre él en absoluto.  
  
Se arrojó sobre su cama, listo para un buen berrinche cuando lo vio. Acostado en su mesita de noche era un regalo elegantemente envuelto, bastante pequeño.  
  
El papel de envolver era de un gris oscuro, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro a primera vista, y estaba rematado con un elegante lazo morado. Unido al regalo había un rollo, y antes de permitirse arrancar el papel para ver qué había dentro, desenrolló el pergamino. Admiró la elegante mano por un momento antes de leer la breve misiva.  
  
 _ **Severus ,**_  
 _ **no soy un hombre de palabras.**_  
 _ **"Por lo tanto, dado que la brevedad es el alma del ingenio,**_  
 _ **y el aburrimiento de las extremidades y el exterior florece,**_  
 _ **seré breve. '**_  
 _ **Por favor, acepte este regalo que espero sea**_  
 _ **de gran utilidad en sus estudios posteriores.**_  
 _ **También deseo hacerte saber que la parte más atractiva**_  
 _ **de ti es, en mi admiración, tu aguda inteligencia.**_  
 _ **~ L.**_  
  
Severus sonrió burlonamente por el inteligente uso de la cita de Shakespeare, antes de regresar su atención al regalo.  
  
Con las manos temblorosas, arrancó el papel y el arco y miró el libro que se le había revelado.  
  
Cien venenos y cómo prepararlos la portada declaró, las palabras en relieve con oro en cuero negro liso. Era un libro muy, muy raro que apenas se había atrevido a soñar con algún día tal vez poder  leer. Y aquí estaba; su propia copia.  
  
Temblando de emoción, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Lily tuvo que golpear a Severus en las costillas varias veces antes de que lograra llamar su atención, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

 

  
—Lo juro— dijo mientras se quitaba unos mechones de pelo rojo y se los colocaba detrás de la oreja, —quien sea que siga enviándote libros me está poniendo nerviosa. Tu cabeza está en las nubes, Sev—

 

  
Severus se sonrojó de vergüenza al poner su último regalo de L. Las plantas sanadoras de indochina de vuelta en su mochila.

 

  
—Lo siento, Lils— dijo mientras jugueteaba con la correa, usando el viejo apodo que siempre lo hacía volver en sus buenas gracias cuando ella estaba enfadada con él. —¡Pero son tan fascinantes!—

 

  
—Tú y tus pociones— dijo, poniendo los ojos en él. Luego se dejó caer en el banco de piedra donde estaba sentado, estirando sus largas piernas.

 

  
Estaban afuera, aprovechando el temprano sol primaveral y fingiendo que no estaba helando. Era primavera, después de todo. Algunos otros estudiantes también habían decidido pretender que la luz del sol era igual a la calidez y estaban sentados o caminando en varias partes del área abierta justo al norte del castillo.

 

  
  
Su nombre era 'North Garden', pero los estudiantes se referían a él como 'the hooky field', como en el que fuiste allí para jugar al hooky.

 

  
—¿Has oído que Frank Longbottom se presentó como pretendiente de Alice Greengrass y ella lo aceptó?—Preguntó Lily mientras estiraba sus largas piernas cubiertas por medias y volteaba la cara hacia el sol de principios de marzo.

 

  
—No— dijo Severus mientras jugueteaba un poco más con la correa de su bolso, deseando que se fuera para poder leer en paz. —Pero él le ha estado regalando flores todos los días desde que se presentó, así que no estoy sorprendido—

 

  
Frank era un alfa de séptimo año cuyo enamoramiento por la bonita señorita Greengrass había sido legendario desde que la llevó al baile de navidad en su tercer año. A nadie le sorprendió que se casaran.

 

  
—¿Has descubierto quién es L?— Preguntó Lily mientras le daba un nuevo golpe en las costillas.

 

  
—No—

 

  
—Y ay! ¡Basta!— Protestó. —Claramente no eres tú, nunca podrías pagar estos libros—

 

  
  
—No quiero parar— respondió razonablemente, pero se detuvo de todos modos. —¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo una fortuna gigantesca escondida en algún lado?—

 

  
—Bueno, obviamente no, pero estuve allí cuando apareciste como beta, por eso al menos puedo eliminarte—

 

  
—Puede ser Lockhart— ofreció y rió en su expresión. Severus miró a la impresionante rubio sosteniendo la cancha en el otro lado del campo.

 

  
—Preferiría abrazar al calamar gigante— murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos. Lily rió aún más al oír eso, sus ojos verdes brillando con alegría.

 

  
—¿Qué tienes contra Lockhart? Él es un alfa. Y rico Y guapo— Eso era cierto, teniendo en cuenta que las brujas beta se desmayaban a su alrededor.

 

  
—Y un completo y completo idiota. Juro que las pocas células cerebrales que tiene están demasiado ocupadas manteniéndose calientes en la cavidad gigante que es su cerebro para realizar funciones superiores—

 

  
"Bueno, eso fue inusualmente ácido incluso para él", pensó Lily mientras resoplaba. Luego se obligó a sí misma a estar sobria; ya que no se sentía comoda en una batalla de ingenio después de haber pasado dos horas de historia con Binns, no hizo ningún comentario. Ella terminaría perdiendo de todos modos. Ella siempre lo hizo.

 

  
—Está bien— dijo cuando se cansó de su inquieta y tácita petición de que se fuera, —¿quién quieres que sea, entonces? Si tienes que elegir?—

 

  
Severus se calmó. Su ceño se frunció al pensar.

 

  
—Yo ... No sé— finalmente se aventuró. —Yo ... No había pensado en eso—

 

  
—Bueno, piensa en eso entonces— Ella animó. —Después de todo, estamos hablando de un presunto marido, aquí—

 

  
—O esposa— dijo. Lily rodó los ojos.

 

  
—O esposa— admitió, aunque dudaba mucho de que encontraría una esposa alfa que no odiaría a primera vista.

 

  
Por otra parte, su única base para esa suposición eran las hembras alfa en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, dado que la opinión de Severus de casi todos sus compañeros excepto ella y posiblemente Narcissa Black era inferior al PIB de Alemania después de la primera guerra mundial, tal vez estaba siendo un poco apresurada en sacar su conclusión. Tal vez quien fuera que seguía enviando libros caros y citaba a Shakespeare Severus era una mujer. El tiempo lo diría.

 

  
—¿Qué soneto acompañó el libro?— Preguntó, curiosa. Para su deleite, pudo ver a Severus sonrojarse casi tan rojo como su cabello mientras él, con cierta renuencia, le alcanzaba un rollo. Ella lo desenrolló, admiró la escritura fina brevemente, luego se levantó y comenzó a declarar en voz alta y dramática:

 

  
—Señor de mi amor, a quien en vasallaje, tu mérito ha ...— Severus gimió, hundió su rostro en sus manos, y deseó fervientemente que un rayo repentino apareciera en el cielo sin nubes y golpeara a la maldita chica. Era la única forma, razonó él, de hacerla callar.

 

  
Si Severus pensó que su día no podía ser peor estaba completamente equivocado todavía faltaba el desayuno, y tener clases con Binns y McGonagall en la mañana, se demostró que estaba equivocado a la hora del almuerzo.

 

  
Fue entonces cuando Black lo arrinconó en el cuarto pasillo mientras salía de clase, apresurándose con la esperanza de tener tiempo para echarle un vistazo a una receta de poción muy interesante en el último libro de L: y respirar bajo el agua y otros brebajes milagrosos.

 

  
—Mira, Sniv- Snape. Necesito hablar contigo—Severus lo miró como si fuera algo particularmente desagradable que acababa de raspar de la suela de su zapato, pero eso no disuadió a Black por un momento. Severus intentó una de sus miradas más escandalosas en su lugar, pero a pesar de que Black se estremeció y su rostro normalmente bronceado se puso pálido, no se movió. Severus suspiró profundamente.

 

  
—Bien— gimió. —Termina con esto—

 

  
—Mira, mis padres están sobre mí como hipogrifos hambrientos en un bistec a mi alrededor queriendo que te corteje, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene la idea, ¿verdad?—

 

  
—Eso lo dices por ti— dijo Severus sardónicamente. —Francamente, prefiero ser un bistec que te atrapen hippogrifos hambrientos a que incluso te considere un posible esposo— Black pareció aliviado, como si no hubiera escuchado el insulto implícito o simplemente lo hubiera ignorado. Lo más probable, Severus pensó sarcásticamente, era demasiado estúpido para entenderlo. En cambio, Black pareció ignorar todas las insinuaciones de que Severus quería irse y siguió hablando.

 

  
—Sin embargo, durante las pasadas vacaciones de invierno, mientras esquivaba a mis padres y pretendía ser sordo cada vez que comenzaban a hablar sobre cómo Prince es una buena familia y sangre fresca y toda esa mierda, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar por qué no me opongo—

 

  
—No quiero casarme contigo— Y aquí viene, pensó Severus, los insultos y burlas habituales de cada cosa sobre mi persona que puede pensar en la parte superior de su cabeza. De acuerdo, Snape, sonríe y aguántalo. Y hechiza al imbécil más tarde.

 

  
  
—Y me he dado cuenta— Black continuó, completamente ajeno —que es porque ... Bueno, te mereces algo mejor que yo— Espera, ¿qué? Severus no podría haber estado más sorprendido si Lily lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con su bolso. Lo que ella había hecho una vez en el tercer año cuando pensó que estaba siendo un idiota. Para ser justos, él había estado actuando como una herramienta completa en ese momento.

  
—¿Estas jugando conmigo?— Chilló y se maldijo a sí mismo por no mantener la voz firme. Black lo miró con severos ojos azules que lo hacían parecer más a un cachorro descuidado que quería jugar que al rabioso mestizo del que habitualmente le recordaba a Severus.

  
—No estoy ciego a mis faltas, Snape. Tiendo a hablar antes de pensar y la mayoría de las veces lo que sale de mi boca es tan vil que me da ganas de lavarme la boca con jabón como solía hacer mi mamá cuando era pequeño—

  
—Hice mucha búsqueda del alma durante las vacaciones y me di cuenta de que el chico que soy ahora es un imbécil. Y si continúo en esta línea, acabaré siendo un matón peor que mi padre. No quiero eso—

  
Severus parpadeó, mientras cada palabra de la boca de Black solo lo hacía sentir más desconcertado. Estaba empezando a comprender lo que Alicia debía haber sentido cuando cayó por el agujero del conejo, porque en ningún mundo sensato podría estar sucediendo esto.

  
—Entonces— dijo Black mientras parecía haber terminado su pequeño discurso. Severus se preguntó cuánto tiempo lo había ensayado. Parecía como si se preparara antes de tenderle la mano a Severus, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

  
  
—Me gustaría dejar ésta rivalidad, Snape. Y ofrecer una sincera disculpa por ser un imbécil. Sé que lo más probable es que nunca seamos amigos, pero me gustaría dejar de ser enemigos— Severus miró con desconfianza la mano extendida.

  
—¿Cómo es que esperaste cuatro meses?— Exigió, ignorándolo por el momento. Black no lo derribó, sino que miró a Severus con esos ojos serios.

 

  
—Yo ... Para ser sincero, no me atreví a acercarme a ti hasta que descubrí algo que decir que no terminara contigo tratando de empujarme por las escaleras— Black, el altivo Gryffindor, ¿ asustado ? De él? Podría haber derribado a Severus con una pluma. Luego, maldiciendo el intento de su madre de "hacer amigos", se encontró estrechandole la mano a Black.

 

  
—Considera esta rivalidad terminada, Black— dijo, y se sorprendió de que lo decía en serio. Era demasiado agotador para mantener esta rivalidad ridícula entre evitar compañeros de clase alfa cachondos pensando que era una persona fácil, sus estudios, pasando tiempo con Lily y tratando de descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa L.

 

  
Sin embargo, todas esas preocupaciones se fueron por la ventana cuando su piel tocó la de Black. Hubo algo así como una sacudida de energía pasando entre ellos y Severus se sintió abrumado por la urgencia de arrojarse en los brazos de Black y darle un gran abrazo.

 

  
El horror lo hizo tambalearse el tiempo suficiente para que Black actuara por su propio instinto, que aparentemente envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Severus como un pulpo ensangrentado y enterrara su cara en la nuca del chico Slytherin, respirando profundamente. Era un acto que Severus había visto a menudo hacer a otras personas, generalmente seguido por besos bastante pesados, pero ... No había lujuria o deseo en este abrazo.

 

  
Se sentía como ... Se sentía como un hermano mayor, ofreciéndole consuelo. O al menos lo que esperaba que sintiera un hermano mayor que ofreciera comodidad.

 

  
Fue desconcertante por decir lo menos. Pero lo que era aún más desconcertante que el abrazo en sí era que lo disfrutaba, prácticamente colapsando contra el pecho ciertamente de Black y sintiéndose ... Seguro. Protegido.

 

  
—Déjame ir Black— dijo, tratando de decirlo cortante, pero solo terminaba sonando suplicante.

 

  
— No quiero— dijo Black en algún lugar de su piel — Estás tenso. No me gusta. Algo te está molestando—  
  
Hubo un chillido desde algún lugar en la vecindad y Severus levantó la vista para ver a una de las chicas de Hufflepuff no recordaba el nombre de ella en su cabeza mirándolos con la mirada de deleite que generalmente interpretaba como su señal para ir al otro lado de la escuela tan rápido como sea humanamente posible.  
  
Simplemente genial (sarcásticamente)  
  
Apostó a sí mismo una hoz a que toda la escuela estaría chismeando sobre el tórrido romance de él y Black antes de la cena.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus se dio mentalmente una hoz un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Lily, decididamente cabreada, lo arrinconó en su rincón favorito de la biblioteca.

 

Ella estaba sobre él frunciendo el ceño, con las manos en las caderas. La mirada en sus brillantes ojos verdes prometía sangrienta retribución.

 

—Mira, Lily— comenzó, esperando desesperadamente que ella no hiciera una escena. Hubo suficiente charla luego. Toda la escuela estaba encendida con el rumor de que Sirius Black había declarado su amor eterno a Severus Snape en el pasillo antes de lo que en este momento era la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil, si crees en los 'testigos'.

 

  
—Por favor explícamelo— siseó en una voz que él había escuchado usar antes, pero nunca con él. Por lo general, significaba que estaba a punto de golpear a quien sea que fuera con un hexágono de murciélago. —Por qué tuve que averiguar por Theresa McFadden que tú y Sirius Black se están casando—

 

—Oh— dijo Severus ligeramente impresionado por la aceleración —¿nos vamos a casar ahora?—. —Lo último que supe es que estaba embarazado. Con gemelos. Uno de cada uno, al parecer— Lily frunció el ceño, claramente al no encontrar la situación en absoluto divertida.

 

—Qué. Hizo. ¿Eh? — Exigió en un gruñido bajo. Ahora eso sonaba más como su Lily. Severus suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

 

—Cálmate y siéntate, y te lo diré— dijo, y con un último resplandor ella hizo lo que le dijeron. Y mientras explicaba lo que había sucedido con Black en el pasillo, y lo que él había dicho y lo que había dicho Severus, frunció el ceño y arqueó las cejas hasta que se conformó con mirar en parte sorprendida, en parte divertida.

 

—Solo tú— fue su único comentario una vez que terminó. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado inquisitivamente.

 

—¿Cómo te metes en este tipo de situaciones?— Ella dijo, más al aire que a él.

 

—Si lo supiera, no lo estaría en esta situación— Refunfuñó —Todavía no sé qué diablos pasó—

 

—Oh, eso es fácil. Él es tu alfa platónico. Lo leí en Quibbler—

 

—¿Mi qué?—

 

—Tu alfa platónico está aquí— buscó en su bolso, encontró el papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ella hojeó las páginas hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando: —Alpha, Beta or Omega? Una guía de la clase biológica para los jóvenes recién presentados por Aloysius Lovegood—

 

—¿Lovegood?— Preguntó Severus. —¿No es ese idiota de hufflepuff que actúa como si estuviera permanentemente drogado?—

 

—Ese es el único— confirmó Lily distraídamente mientras buscaba en el artículo la parte que le interesaba —Xenophilius— Buen tipo una vez que le pones a sentarse lo suficiente como para tener una conversación. Algo extraño ."Ella hizo un ruido de triunfo cuando encontró lo que quería"

 

—¡Ajá!. Aquí está: raramente sucede que un omega recién presentado, además de su compañero alfa, tenga un segundo o incluso otros alfas que instintivamente se preocupan por la seguridad y la comodidad de los omegas. Estos alfas no tienen ningún vínculo romántico o sexual con el omega, pero actúan más como hermanos mayores o protectores. Se supone que solo los omegas más poderosos requieren protectores adicionales en la forma de lo que comúnmente se conoce como alfa platónico— Levantó la mirada, una expresión petulante en su rostro que rápidamente se convertia en hilaridad mientras miraba algo detrás de él. No tenía que mirar para tener una idea bastante buena de lo que era eso.

 

  
—Sí, ¿Black?— Dijo, exasperado. Al momento siguiente, encontró una manzana frente a él.

 

  
—No comiste mucho en el almuerzo— dijo el Gryffindor, sonando honestamente preocupado. —Vas a enfermarte— Lily se tapó la boca con la mano para contener sus risitas ante la mirada preocupada en el rostro de Black. Severus rodó los ojos.

 

—Gracias Black. Ahora podemos estudiar en paz?—

 

  
—Sí, claro— "Sirius. " Bien podría llamarlo así al menos en su cabeza— dijo y se encogió de hombros. —Te veo más tarde Severus— Severus se dejó caer sobre la mesa, enterrando su rostro en su libro de texto de aritmancia con un gemido de sufrimiento,

 

  
—Cállate Evans— murmuró viendo la página cuando Lily dejó de tratar de contener su risa y se echó a reír.

 

El la ignoró.

 

 

 

Unas noches más tarde a muchas millas de distancia de Hogwarts, en un lujoso piso de Earl's Court, en Londres, Lucius Malfoy se reclinó en su silla de estudio y frunció el ceño ante el techo ornamental, sus ojos grises centellearon de malhumor.

 

  
Era el principal argumento de venta y lo que le llamó la atención cuando compró el lugar. Era el piso de soltero perfecto, ocho habitaciones, tres baños y una gran cocina, y le encantaba su pequeño hogar lejos de casa. Pero últimamente se había sentido solo, y pensaba cada vez más en el jóven con los intensos ojos negros que lo habían cautivado durante todo su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

 

 

Fue una suerte más tonta que cualquier otra cosa que lo haya visto a través de sus EXTASIS, no es que nunca lo hiciera antes que sus amigos o conocidos. Una vez más, sus pensamientos se escabulleron para acurrucarse cerca del joven.

 

  
¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahora? ¿Era cierto lo que decían sobre él y ese Black? No, no podría ser. Su fuente le había informado que Severus había recibido sus obsequios de cortejo con gran placer, y seguramente no era tan insensible como para guiar a un pretendiente cuando ya había elegido con quién aparearse.

 

No, simplemente no podría ser así. Él se negó a creerlo. Pero fue bastante difícil ignorar la conversación. Su fuente, en su última carta, había enumerado todos los rumores que habían oído sobre Severus y ... Black, cada uno más escandaloso que el anterior. Pero fue bastante difícil ignorar la conversación.

 

 

 

La sangre de Lucius hervía de indignación ante la idea de esos mestizos endogámicos que charlaban sobre su hermosa Omega. Cierto, aún no le había hecho una oferta oficial a Severus, pero lo haría pronto. Se negó a dejar que su confianza en la aceptación de Severus se sacudiera. Sin embargo, había un escalofrío de duda en su alma que no se dejaría ignorar y fue con mano temblorosa que tomó su pluma. Su escritura no era tan elegante como de costumbre cuando fijó su carta corta, la firmó con su inicial, y envió su búho a entregarlo a su fuente, quien se aseguraría de que llegara a su destinatario sin dejar rastro de cómo se había entregado .

 

 

Dentro de dos días, él tendría su respuesta.

 

 

~ * ~

 

Era tarde cuando Severus finalmente tropezó en su dormitorio, completamente hecho polvo. Habían pasado horas antes de que hubiera logrado escapar del juego de cartas con Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew que Bl- a quien Sirius lo había arrastrado después de la cena, insistiendo en que 'necesitaba socializar más', y estaba prácticamente muerto de pie.

 

Los otros muchachos habían sido bastante cautelosos al principio, pero una vez que Severus había terminado de desplumar a Potter de todo lo que valía, los otros dos chicos se calentaron considerablemente. Casi habían sido ... me atrevo a decirlo ... amistosohacia él.

 

Claramente, la era de las maravillas aún no había llegado a su fin. Afortunadamente, Potter y Pettigrew eran betas, así que su instinto de considerar el posible potencial de apareamiento se había callado toda la noche. Lupin, a quien Severus había sospechado que era un hombre lobo durante el año anterior, no había estado en clase para preparar la poción. Potter había afirmado que era porque Lupin era alérgico al acónito, que aún tenía a Severus rodando los ojos. Más alérgico al caldero de plata, si le preguntas.

 

  
Se tiró a la cama con un gemido, ignorando momentáneamente las monedas que tintineaban en el bolsillo de su bata. Él se ocuparía de sus ganancias más tarde. Mucho, mucho después. Rodó sobre su espalda, notándose hasta el último sobre su mesita de noche. Llevaba su nombre con una letra familiar, y de repente, completamente despierto, la abrió para ver lo que L. había escrito.

 

**Severus,**   
**no aprecio que**   
**me hayan engañado cuando he invertido tanto en la esperanza**   
**de captar tu atención. Si querías a Black,**   
**tenías muchas oportunidades para decirmelo.**   
**Porque te he jurado justo,**   
**y te creí brillante,**   
**Quien es tan negro como el infierno,**   
**tan oscuro como la noche.**   
**Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí, me gusta pensar**   
**que es mi corazón, pero podría ser mi**   
**orgullo herido: todavía espero que lo que escuche**   
**sobre usted y él sean sólo rumores. Que**   
**todavía hay una oportunidad para mí. Si es así, asista**   
**mañana a clases con la venda incluida en**   
**su cabello. Me hará saber que todavía soy un**   
**contendiente por tu mano.**   
**~ L.**

Severus, que había sentido como si su corazón hubiera decidido dejar de latir a la mitad de la letra, respiró hondo y aliviado. L todavía estaba interesado en cortejarlo, a pesar de que había rumores descabellados sobre él y Sirius flotando y haciendo la vida más difícil para todos.

 

  
Asomó distraídamente la banda de seda azul oscura que L le había enviado, la seda suave y fría como el agua de lluvia. Se prometió a sí mismo que lo usaría mañana, en lugar de las trenzas que usualmente le robaba a Lily.

 

Una vez más, Severus juró que iba a descubrir por qué el misterioso L era. Era vergonzoso, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos por su propia voluntad, que había recibido cinco obsequios de cortejo y todavía no sabía quién los había enviado.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Lily miró con curiosidad el arte en el cabello de su amigo, pero como se dirigió a la clase de las pociones, sabiamente decidió no hacer ningún comentario hasta más adelante. Desafortunadamente, Caltha Parkinson no tuvo cuentos escrúpulos y que primero hizo una vez que entró al aula fue chillar,

 

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Snape ha aceptado un pretendiente! Lily aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo más de cerca a la cinta azul oscuro que le separaba el cabello de Severo de la cara. Si ella inclinaba la cabeza, podía distinguir las letras bordadas en un color azul solo un tono o dos más claras que la seda. Una L y una S, entrelazadas para casi formar una nueva letra. Era hermoso ya juzgar por la buena mano que lo hizo, con toda probabilidad muy caro.

 

  
Las especulaciones susurrantes y salvajes de sus compañeros de clase no parecían ser ninguna clase para Severo, quien simplemente miraba la lectura asignada del día con aire de aburrimiento. Sintiéndose en gran medida la ignorante muggle nacida que estaba trabajando tan duro para no serlo, Lily decidió que iba a preguntarle a Caltha después de clase cómo lo había sabido. Hubiera preferido preguntarle a Severus, pero su conocimiento del mundo mágico está en el mismo nivel que el suyo, así que tampoco lo es sabría.

 

~ * ~

 

-Entonces- dijo Lily mientras ella y Severus se sentaban en el banco en el que solían sentar cuando el clima lo permitía y miraban hacia el lago, -Ha decidido hacer oficial que L tiene su favor-

 

-Sí- dijo Severus distraídamente, una mano deslizándose hacia arriba para señalar a la banda que había causado un alboroto la mayor parte del día.

 

-¿Y descubriste quién es él? -

 

-No. Pero ... estoy empezando a sospechar ... Lily una ceja.

 

-¿Oh? ¿Quién? - No parecía que Severus la hubiera escuchado.

 

-Sirius me dijo que su madre mencionó en su última carta que había conocido en el callejón Diagon, la compra de un libro muy raro en las hierbas de América del Sur- Lily reflexionó sobre si valía la pena el esfuerzo para golpearlo en la cabeza con el pañuelo, pero decidió que prefería seguir usándolo.

 

-Un nombre era bueno- dijo con acritud y Severus parpadeó como si fuera el momento olvidado que ella estaba allí.

 

-Oh. Uhm- Él se sonrojó - Lucius Malfoy - Lily lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

 

  
-¿Lucius Malfoy? - Chilló una vez que consiguió sus cuerdas vocales dejaran de atarse en el nudo. -¿Estás fuera de tus cabales? -

 

¿Qué significa eso significa?

 

-Solo que estás esperando que piense que el alfa más codiciado de todo el Reino Unido mágico está enviando regalos de cortejo. ¡Y escribir cartas de amor! - Severus se sonrojó de nuevo, esta vez por enojo en lugar de vergüenza.

 

  
-¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¿No sois lo suficientemente bueno para él? - Lily retrocedió tan rápido como pudo sin tropezar con sus pies.

 

-¡No lo quise decir así! Es que ... ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - Severus se mordió el labio.

 

  
-Prométeme no decirle a nadie- bajó la voz y Lily se inclinó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

 

-Lo prometo- ella juró solemnemente.

 

  
-Compare su letra- Lily había pensado que estaba estupefacta antes, pero se había equivocado. Ahora ella estaba realmente estupefacta. Sus cuerdas vocales ni siquiera se molestan con los nudos, entraron en un completo encierro y ella se quedó boquiabierta ante Severus como un pez que no puede creer la aventura del pescador que acaba de sacarlo del océano. En opinión de Severus, ella también parecía un pez.

 

Mientras aguardaba a que Lily se recuperara del sentido, sacó la última carta más vieja que, por la razón razón insondable, que no se puede leer más, muchas gracias, la sacó de su bolsillo. Le tomó un rato a Lily, pero finalmente logró hacer un ruido que se asemejó al vagamente al ruido que los pescadores probablemente habrían hecho cuando su captura expresa su aborrecimiento por su falta de modales. Una vez que lo hizo, él lo mostró tanto la carta como la nota.

 

-Muy similar, ¿no crees? - Preguntó. Lily miró la escritura en ambos documentos.

 

  
-No puedo ver la diferencia- graznó, ignorando las vehementes protestas de sus cuerdas vocales por haber sido obligadas a trabajar.

 

  
Severus asintió lentamente.

 

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. Así que me preguntaba si estaba imaginando cosas-

 

  
-No lo haré- dijo Lily, sintiéndose bastante mareada.

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó finalmente Lily, una vez que el mundo había dejado de girar como un remembrango cuando tenía pasado diez minutos tratando de descubrir lo que tiene olvidado y piensa que deberías ser el ítem más largo que te espera. buena vieja Inglaterra.

 

  
Severus a regañadientes bajó su libro Pampas Galore: los consejos útiles de América del Sur y consejos sobre la búsqueda de los lugares, y la vista como si acabara de decir algo tan difícil como ser una cita directa de Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

-¿Hacer? Por qué mi querida Lily-volvió al libro -voy a casarme con él-

 

~ * ~

 

 

Lucius cerró ambos cerrojos en la puerta y revisó la habitación en busca de posibles dispositivos de escucha o grabación. Confiando en que de hecho no había sido visto ni escuchado, se paso a la tentación de haber tenido la mayor parte de la tarde.

 

  
Él gritó y chilló de emoción, completamente fuera de sí con alegría. ¡Su fuente en Hogwarts acaba de informarle que Severus no solo era quién era, sino que pretendía casarse con él

 

! Ja, toma esa tía Walburga! ¡Ahora sabía de una vez por todas quién era el primo mejor, él o ese idiota Sirius! ¡Severus lo quería a él, Lucius, por su compañero! Al darse cuenta de que los gritos no se han ayudado en absoluto a calmar su euforia y procedimiento a bailar una pequeña jiga de pura alegría. ¡Severus lo quería!

 

Ahora solo tenía que descubrir la forma perfecta de presentarse a él. Se quedó pensando por un momento, de vez en cuando arrastrando los pies un poco como si estuviera probando un nuevo baile, cuando tuvo un destello de inspiración. Con una loca carrera para su estudio, se apresuró a hacer los arreglos. Se sintió muy, muy afortunado de que nadie pudiera ver la forma en que estaba actuando en el presente.

 

Si esto llegaba a la madre antes de que el compromiso fuera oficial, nunca oiría el final.

 

~ * ~

 

Severus probablemente había sido el estado acostumbrado del ser humano por Sirius Black en los momentos y lugares más inoportunos, pero aún no hizo mucho intento por alcanzar el nivel mundial de altura cuando dicho chico lo agarró de la rama y lo tiró a un rincón.

 

  
-¿Qué ... Sirius? ¡Llegaré tarde a la clase! - Sirius, sin embargo, ignoró sus protestas. Él solía hacer eso.

 

  
-¿Es verdad que estás comprometido con Lucius Malfoy? - Exigió en cambio. Severus rodó los ojos. La rumorología había sido lenta en este momento.

 

  
-No oficial- dijo diplomáticamente, esperando evitar otra escena como la anterior, cuando un ravenclaw de séptimo año cuyo nombre no se podía molestar en ningún momento fue porque estaba cometiendo el error de su vida por no elegirlo en cambio. Y luego han estado las chicas exigiendo saber cómo llamar la atención del ilustre Lucius Malfoy.

 

  
-No ... ¿oficialmente? - Sirius balbuceó indignado y Severus se preparó para una erupción en la escala del Monte Vesubio justo antes de que la vida fuera muy complicada para el pueblo de Pompeya.

 

  
-¿Me estás diciendo que te ha estado cortando extraoficialmente? ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Voy a ser comer su varita! ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle el respeto de esta manera? - Sirius despotricó y Severus se sintió como el rey de Troya cuando le dijeron que los gritos se habían tomado por un error equívoco y ¿la importaría esperar ser invadido por un mes o dos?

 

  
-Sirius- intentó a medias, -cálmate- Por qué esperaba Sirius lo escuchara esta vez, cuando nunca lo había hecho antes, estaba más allá de él, pero la esperanza es la última en abandonar el barco que se hunde.

 

  
-No es oficial porque aún no acepté nada- Explicó cuando parecía que Sirius estaba a punto de entrar en una congestión. Él se puede de eso en casa, muchas gracias. Sin embargo, su comentario fue funcionar y Sirius hizo un obvio esfuerzo por dejar espuma por la boca.

 

  
-Asegúrate de que te trate bien- fue su veredicto final, -o le haré comer su varita mágica- "Tan interesante como sería verlo en la práctica, Severus le dio una palmadita consoladora a Sirio en el brazo.

 

-Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? - Sirius dijo calmarse un poco por las palmaditas, pero aún parecía que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien por pura alegría. Suspirando, Severus decidió que todos los santos tenían que sacrificar algo e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

 

-¿Abrazarme? - Preguntó lastimeramente, esperando que obtuviera la reacción deseada. Con un ruido que sonó como pura angustia, Sirio lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Severus. Severus suspiró. Ya era tan, tan tarde para llegar a Herbology.


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
La primera reunión propiamente oficial entre Severus y el no tan misterioso--L tuvo lugar el sábado siguiente en Hogsmeade.

Justo en el exterior de la puerta de acceso al corto camino que conduce a la cabaña conocida como la cabaña chillando, en realidad.

Lucius miró estupefacto a Severus, que se acercó con un suéter rojo oscuro que hacía brillar sus ojos como piezas de ónice pulidas. Sus pantalones eran de un gris carbón oscuro, perfectamente ajustado alrededor de sus caderas y muslos. El mero hecho de verlo era suficiente para que Lucius le agradeciera a sus estrellas de la suerte que había elegido usar pantalones de pana negros que estaban un poco flojos en la ingle.

Luego captó un olor a omega sin enmazar y floreciente, y ni siquiera una ligera sensación de soltura en el área de la ingle podría ocultar su reacción. Rápidamente movió la canasta de picnic de su costado a directamente frente a él, pero la forma en que Severus sonrió maliciosamente dejó en claro que no lo había hecho lo suficientemente rápido.

—Entonces— Severus dijo entre dientes divertido, —tu eres L—

—Sí—  tartamudeó Lucius, sin querer nada más que enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Severus y simplemente respirarlo. Quería emborracharse con su delicioso y abrumador aroma, respirarlo en cada poquito de sus pulmones.

Entonces probarlo por todas partes, para ver cómo su sabor coincidía con su aroma. Quería enterrar su rostro y su pene entre las piernas asombrosas de Severus, anudarlo, embarazarlo y llenarlo con su semilla. Tendrían bebés tan hermosos ...

Con las Mejillas ardiendo, manos temblorosas, Lucius ofreció su brazo a la cautivadora juventud. Severus lo tomó, todavía parecía divertido, y lo siguió hacia el pequeño campo lleno de flores silvestres que Lucius había elegido como el lugar perfecto para su almuerzo.

Ver a Severus tendido entre las flores sobre la manta que habían extendido, era la vista más embriagadora que había visto en su vida. Él era impresionante, irresistible. Él era suyo.

Severus miró a Lucius con gran interés; Lucius era increíblemente guapo, asquerosamente rico, bien leído, y definitivamente no estúpido. Su estado de ligadura de lengua en el presente probablemente se debió a la ropa que Sirius le había prestado (después de que Lily los lavara y los desgrasara completamente), o podría ser su olor.

No estaba seguro de lo que había en el pastel que estaba comiendo, pero sabía delicioso y las hojuelas de mantequilla insistieron en terminar en su camisa, lo que llevó a Lucius sorprendentemente audaz a quitarlas. Con su boca Después de eso, no hubo demasiado para besarse.

Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta; en el momento en que los labios de Lucius tocaron los suyos, hubo una resonancia profunda, profunda dentro de él.

—¡Alfa!— Gritó sin aliento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius. Los ojos del mayor se oscurecieron hasta que llegaron al azul profundo y tormentoso del cielo nocturno.

—Omega— gruñó, empujando a Severus sobre su espalda, mordiéndole el cuello. Severus gimió tanto en sumisión como en deseo, y desde allí el mundo fue un torbellino de Lucius; su aroma, su toque, su gusto, su cabello, su boca, sus manos ... su nudo.

—Impregname — Severus aulló mientras clavaba sus talones en la espalda de Lucius, —¡Oh Dios, Luc, dame un bebé!—

—Eres demasiado joven— Lucius sollozó en su cuello, aferrándose a él como si temiera que desapareciera como el recuerdo de un sueño cuando comienzas a desayunar.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, gritando y sollozando mientras el sol primaveral brillaba benévolamente sobre sus cuerpos temblorosos mientras se lanzaban de cabeza al cegador éxtasis.

En ese momento, no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Severus estaba bastante sensible, bastante adolorido y algo más que eso cuando le dio las buenas noches a Lucius en las grandes puertas de Hogwarts justo antes del atardecer. Se sintió aliviado de que todavía estuviera bajo control de la natalidad, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba a los bebés que tendría con Lucius tan pronto como se graduara. Lucius. Su alfa.

Sonreía mientras regresaba a los dormitorios, y nadie que lo viera podía negar que en ese momento era tan hermoso como lo son los chicos feos cuando están muy, muy felices.

  
Lucius estaba de pie en la entrada, observando con adoración los ojos de su omega, Severus era su omega ahora, con una marca en su cuello y una barriga llena de semillas ... y realmente tenía que apresurarse a casa antes de que nadie viera su feliz plantilla .

  
—Malfoy— una voz femenina detrás de él lo detuvo en seco. Había hielo puro en ese tono y se volteó muy lentamente, buscando su varita con el mismo movimiento.

Una chica pelirroja en su adolescencia, con los brazos cruzados, lo miraba con una mirada que lo hacía sentir como si quisiera arrojarse a sus pies y suplicar perdón por todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida.

—Nos gustaria decirte unas palabras— agregó su molesto y pequeño primo favorito, cuando salió a la luz. Ambos adolescentes se pararon uno al lado del otro, mirándolo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero lo hizo sentir bastante aterrorizado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Respondió con altivez mientras se erguía alto, buscando desesperadamente una buena ruta de escape.

No encontro una.

—Si eres medio fuerte como te gustaría pensar que eres— dijo fríamente Sirius, —probablemente ya te hayas dado cuenta de que soy el alfa platónico de Severus. Básicamente, soy su hermano mayor con dientes afilados. No quiero nada que Severus sea feliz, ya que la última vez que un idiota compañero de clase decidió que un omega sin unir era una elección fácil para un alfa cachondo, puse a ese desgraciado en el ala de curación durante una semana—

—Es cierto— dijo Lily, —tuvo que beber cinco dosis de esqueleto y hacerse dos escáneres cerebrales—

Lucius comenzó a temblar.

—Así que imagínate a ti, a quien me importa un bledo, le hiere o molesta de todos modos—dijo Sirius y sonrió tan ampliamente que todos sus dientes se mostraron. Hizo brotar sudor frío en toda la espalda de Lucius. Oh, él podría imaginarse, está bien. Sirius era un Black , después de todo. Y peor que ser un Black, era ser el hijo de la tía Walburga. Si Sirius decidiera que necesitaba enderezarse, no habría nada de él que pudiera identificarse.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó Sirius expectante, todavía sonriendo.

—Yo-entiendo—tartamudeó Lucius.

—Maravilloso. Me alegro de tener esta charla. Lily, ¿tienes algo que decirle a Lucius?— La chica lo miró con esos espeluznantes ojos verdes otra vez.

—Severus significa mucho para mí— comenzó, sonando tan tranquila como la Fosa de las Marianas. —Él es mi mejor amigo, y su felicidad es muy importante para mí, como estoy segura de que entiendes— Lucius asintió lentamente, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—Así que, puedes estar seguro de que si lastimas a mi Sev de alguna manera, lo averiguaré. Lo sabré, te haré daño , y te lastimaré — Sonrió casi espelusnantemente como Sirius.

—También quiero que sepas que tengo esto— sostuvo lo que parecía una pala bastante simple. —Y una vez que haya terminado de lastimarte, tomaré esta pala, golpearé tu cerebro con ella y luego la usaré para cavar tu tumba. En un lugar donde nunca serás encontrado. Y tengo una coartada. ¿Lo entiendes?—

  
Lucius asintió lentamente. Olvídese de las rutas de escape, ¡las estaba manteniendo donde podía vigilarlas!

—Entiendo— dijo nerviosamente.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo realmente espeluznante. La niña, Lily, se transformó ante sus propios ojos. Chillando de felicidad, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó la mejilla.

—¡Felicitaciones por tu apareamiento!—  Exclamó, —¡estoy tan feliz por ti!—

Sirius sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Felicitaciones, primo— dijo.

  
Lucius hizo todo lo posible por devolverle la sonrisa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Estos dos niños estaban enojados.

¡Completamente locos! ¿Podría cambiar de opinión ahora y emigrar a Fiji? Pero luego penso en Severus, en el hermoso Severus que era suyo y con quien se iba a casar y tener hijos y ... y sonrió a Sirius y Lily. Amaban a Severus casi tanto como a Lucius.

—Gracias— dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa si no les gusto?—, Preguntó Lucius mientras se arreglaba el pelo por décima vez esa mañana. Severus rodó sus ojos hacia él con profunda exasperación.

—Mi padre nunca aprueba nada— dijo razonablemente, —Y todo lo que mi madre quiere es que yo sea feliz— Vas a estar bien.

(....)

"Ajustó la corbata de Lucius - un asentimiento a la paternidad de Severus - una última vez, luego se acercó y tocó el timbre de la casita en la que había crecido. Hubo un momento de silencio lo cual claramente escuchó a Lucius tragar con fuerza, entonces Eileen Snape abrió la puerta.

—¡Severus!— Exclamó con evidente alegría y abrazó a su hijo.

—Hola, mamá— dijo Severus en un tono amortiguado en algún lugar de su camisa.

—¡Oh, hola!— Dijo al ver a Lucius, buscando rutas de escape mientras trataba desesperadamente de no parecer que estaba buscando rutas de escape. —¿Quién es este joven, Severus?—

—Mamá, este es L, de quien te hablé. Su nombre es Lucius. Él tiene algo muy importante que pedirle a usted y a mi padre—

Tobias Snape, que aparentemente había escuchado el intercambio, se acercó a su esposa en la entrada. Miró a Lucius con aire medido y Lucius tuvo la clara impresión de que el señor Snape  no estaba para nada impresionado con lo que veía.

—Antes de llevar esto más lejos— dijo Tobias en un tono aterradoramente calmado, —me gustaría aclarar que tengo una pala—

—Y yo— dijo Eileen mientras sonreía deslumbrante —puedo darle una coartada—

Lucius gimió suavemente.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos para Adara_Rose quien es creadora de éste fic. Yo solo me encargo de traducir.


End file.
